onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Marco
Marco is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by Tony Amendola, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Geppetto. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see Geppetto. During the Curse After the casting of the curse, Marco becomes a handyman in the town of Storybrooke. The mayor, Regina Mills, strolls through town to get a feel of what the other residents' lives are like. On the opposite street, Marco stands on a ladder and fixes a store sign to keep it from falling while pawnshop owner and rent collector, Mr. Gold passes by. He spends time at the diner, and notices a young boy interact with Regina at the counter. Regina is puzzled; not recognizing the boy, and asks whose child he is. From his nearby table, Marco mournfully answers he was never lucky enough to be able to have one. Marco meets Emma Swan when she wakes up at the Storybrooke jail after crashing into the town's welcome sign. He is having an argument with Leroy about the joys of children. As Sheriff Graham lets Emma out, he has a brief conversation with her. Later, after Emma is appointed deputy and a sinkhole appears at the edge of town, Marco is one of the volunteers who attempt to rescue Henry Mills and Archie Hopper from the abandoned mine. After the two are rescued, he jokes around with Archie and Pongo, Archie's dalmatian. August Booth goes to have a little talk with Mr. Gold in his shop, Marco comes in to pick up a clock that needs repair. August is shocked at coming face to face with his father after so long. Marco notices him, but does not recognize him in the least. Mr. Gold questions why he has not said hello to his father yet. Later on, while Marco is in his workshop fixing the clock, August walks by and tells him how to fix it. He then asks if he could use a hand and if he could be his apprentice. Marco says that he cannot pay him but August is okay with that. After the Curse After Emma breaks the curse and magic arrives in Storybrooke, Marco puts up missing posters; believing his son to be lost and still a child. After an uproar in which many citizens, including Marco, nearly leave town and lose their Enchanted Forest memories, Henry reveals August's true identity to Marco. Marco visits August's room in Granny's inn, only to discover it empty. After the town believes Archie is dead, Marco attends his funeral and says goodbye to his friend. Following the funeral, Marco has a talk with Emma and gives her Archie's dog, Pongo, to give to Henry. Marco is sitting at the diner's counter next to Emma when Mary Margaret rushes over. She spills the beans about where August is and his current condition, which Marco overhears and goes with them to ask for Mother Superior's help. Outside the nunnery, Mother Superior admits she knows about August's current dilemma. He came to her shortly after the curse broke to ask to be turned back to normal, but she could do no such thing if he has not stayed selfless, brave and true, which he did not. Mary Margaret agrees August has done some things which are regretful, but everyone should have a second chance. Mother Superior states if there is still a path of redemption for August, he must travel it on his own terms. Marco is sad over the news, but Mary Margaret believes there is hope for August. Mary Margaret, Emma and Marco travel through the woods back to August's trailer. Marco says the state August is in at the moment is completely his fault, but Mary Margaret's perspective is the choices children make are their own decisions, and there is no use blaming himself. Marco finally comes clean about the true power of the wardrobe that could protect two people instead of one, and he selfishly wanted to save his son, so in exchange for carving the wardrobe, the Blue Fairy said the wardrobe could save only one so Pinocchio could go through, too. Mary Margaret is shocked at his confession, and in disbelief says she could have gone with Emma through the wardrobe. He is extremely apologetic, but a rage builds up in Mary Margaret at the revelation, and she hits Marco in the face. Emma asks what she is doing when Marco is apologizing, which Mary Margaret herself is just as surprised at her own action. Mary Margaret says she is not herself, and she forgives him because she would have done the same for her own child. But, Marco does not believe the burden of duty he put on his own son was the right choice. They finally reach August's trailer, but he is nowhere to be found inside. With no choice but to head back, Emma receives a phone call from August on their journey back into town. The phone call ends as abruptly as it began. The trio; joined on the way with David and Henry; go to the sheriff's office where August made the phone call. They nearly reach the front entrance in time to see August stumble out the door, and collapse onto the ground. Mary Margaret looks on with David and Henry as Emma and Marco attempt to help August. Before he dies, August tries to tell Emma something, but is unable to get the words out. Mary Margaret doesn't want it to end this way for August; still having the firm belief he is supposed to get a second chance. Then, Henry realizes August can have a second chance because for the first time in a long time, he may have proven his actions to be selfless, brave and true. Mother Superior rushes over to the scene, and agrees if August's actions today have been selfless, brave and true, then she can restore him. She tests it out with her wand, and August reverts from wood back into a 7-year-old Pinocchio. Trivia *Marco means "warlike" in Italian. Appearances es:Marco de:Marco fr:Marco it:Marco Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters